The statements in this background section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Many fluids are used industrially, including water, steam, brines, oils, lubricants, motor gasolines, jet fuel, aviation fuel, diesel fuel, kerosene, heating oils, industrial chemicals, and gases. Over time in the art of transferring fluid substances, many different dispensing nozzles, valves and associated wares have been developed. These include fueling nozzles used by consumers to re-fuel automobiles, as well as similar nozzles employed on heavier equipment, aircraft refueling, etc. Of such devices available in the prior art marketplace, it is to be expected that of the delivery nozzle products offered there will be at least some disadvantages and shortcomings.
In the case of fueling nozzles employed in re-fueling of aircraft having a fuel tank opening located on the top of a wing of the aircraft, traditional overwing refueling requires either the re-fueling technician's elbow to be uncomfortably maintained in a position above the fueling nozzle, or for the re-fueling technician to otherwise have an awkward or uncomfortable grip on the handle of the conventional overwing fueling nozzle. In many instances, re-fueling technicians choose to climb a ladder, which inherently adds to potential hazards during an aircraft re-fueling operation.
Referring to the drawings, in particular FIG. 1A, there is shown a side cutaway view of a fueling nozzle 2 of a type commonly found in the prior art, featuring a fluid entry 63′ at which fuel is supplied from a remote reservoir via a conduit (not shown). A technician refueling a motorized vehicle such as an aircraft typically grasps handle 6′ of prior art fueling nozzle 2, places the outlet end 83 inside a fuel tank opening, and pulls dispensing lever 29′ with the fingers of the hand holding handle 6′, to dispense fuel into the fuel tank. Outlet end 83 is fitted with an annular locator flange 79 designed to keep the nozzle in a relatively stable position during the refueling operation, and a splash flange 77 to prevent fuel from spattering about during the refueling operation. Once admitted to fuel entry 63′, the fuel passes through handle conduit 75 and into a valve body comprising a piston 7′ having an interior 48′ slidably disposed within a bore space 51′. Pulling dispensing lever 29′ draws piston 7′ back towards dispensing lever 29′, thus opening the passageway for the fuel to continue its travel to outlet end 83 and into the receiving fuel tank. In some prior art embodiments a strainer 67′ is provided, as well as a ground connection point 81 for preventing the build up of static charge. In many prior art embodiments, such nozzles 2 are fitted with swivel seals 71 and a check valve 73. In such arrangement, the pressure in the fuel supply line assists the springs 47′ in holding the piston 7′ closed, the volume behind the piston being pressurized by a small bleed hole from the main fuel supply line. These prior art devices make it very difficult for a refueling technician to pull the piston open, due to the pressure in the fuel supply line, as these prior art nozzles are designed so that the first action of the handle cracks open a plunger that relieves the pressure behind the piston, filling a cavity slowly through a bleed hole, which also empties just as quickly through the bleed hole. When the valve is closed, the interior 48′ of piston 7 is already filled because it is always connected to conduit 75 through a bleed hole. It is the fluid in interior 48′ which helps to keep piston 7 closed. The first action of the handle cracks open a plunger and relieves fluid and hence pressure from behind piston 7. Once the pressure behind the piston is relieved, it then becomes easier to pull the handle back to move the piston out of the way, permitting fuel to flow through the nozzle, the total amount of flow being controlled by the position of the piston, which is determined by the position of the handle. In FIG. 1B is shown a user 70 employing a prior art fueling nozzle 2 in filling a tank 30 with a liquid fuel, wherein tank 30 is an on-board aircraft fuel tank. From FIG. 1B it is evident the user's elbow 36 must be elevated differently from their other limb, causing asymmetry and hence instability about their body during a re-fueling operation, in addition to stressing the muscles of the arms, shoulders and lower back, joints and musculature, which can over time lead to medical disabilities, carpal tunnel-like syndromes due to repeated asymmetrical stress.